Pokemon truth or Dare talk show (ON HIATUSFOR AWHILE)
by pokemaniacJ
Summary: write your dares or question. you can also torture them MUAHAHAHA pokeshipping contestshipping ikarishipping
1. Chapter 1

**J: hi! I'm doing a truth or dare fic, oh yeah the 'music language' fanfiction I'll put it on hold because it is the beginning of the school year**

**May: what shipping is it today?**

**J: it's … CONTESTSHIPPING POKESHIPPING IKARISHIPPING!**

**Drew: Oh, joy…**

**Paul: whoop Dee frikin' doo**

**J: say the disclaimer May**

**May: PokemaniacJ does not own the characters here**

**J: that's right!**

**Zeke: why am I here?**

**J: I needed a co-host**

**Zeke: (mumble) why me?**

**J: ok every one can review their question and Dares; here are their greatest fears and hates**

**Misty**

**Hates bugs broccoli and peppers **

**Ash in trouble**

**Ash **

**Hates losing without a fight **

**Misty in trouble**

**Drew**

**Hates his hair in a mess and **

**May in trouble**

**May**

**Hates losing to Drew (and seeing him in trouble)**

**Dawn **

**Hates calling her nicknames and Ursula**

**Fear Paul (cough)**

**Paul: **

**Hates losing and Ursula**

**Fear nothing**

**J **

**Hates girly things **

**Fear Ghosts**

**Zeke**

**Hates girls (except J)**

**Fear nothing**

**J well that's it remember to review Ok!**


	2. chappie 2!

**J: hello! I have two reviews already!**

**Everybody: oh no**

**Zeke: this is from Clover123ie!**

**Heya! Cannot wait to read this!******

**ikarishipping dares******

**.kill dawn (regenerate her afterwards) in front of Paul and see his reaction******

**.torture Paul to say that he loves dawn******

**.threaten to cut dawns hair if she doesn't admit she loves Paul and if she doesn't cut her hair into a bob******

**contestshipping dares******

**.may must dress up in a beautiful outfit (up to you)and sing "I love you" by avril lagivine to drew******

**.drew must kiss may in front of all his fan girls... and fan boys *shudder* and say he loves her******

**.may must drink a love potion and look into drews eyes (the rest is kind of obvious)******

**pokeshipping******

**.ash must choose between misty or the most delicious double chocolate cake with marshmallows, sprinks, chocolate, strawberries, cream *drools* (getting of topic)******

**.if ash chooses the chocolate cake****misty can hit him with the new** **mega mallet 9000 until it burns!1 *insert evil laugh***

**J: let's get on with it! (In her ninja, outfit and tosses Dawn 5 kunai)**

**Dawn: (dead)**

**Paul: what the *PLUSLE***

**J: oh yeah when they use bad words my plusle will shout (regenerates Dawn)**

**Dawn: never do that again!**

**J: we'll see (grins) Paul ur turn!**

**Paul: oh arceus**

**Zeke: I'll read his journal!**

**Paul: No!**

**J: tell Dawn you love her!**

**Paul: I love you…not!**

**Zeke: curse you and your loopholes!**

**J: Say you love Paul or else…. (Hands Jainie the scissors)**

**Dawn: never! **

**Later**

**Dawn: hm... This is somewhat nice!**

**Jainie: well that's my specialty!**

**J: I have another job Jainie! Dress up May!**

**Jainie: yay!**

**Later again**

**May: (wearing a red vest, inside it was a black tank top and a white skirt up to her upper thigh and instead of a bandana, she wore a headband)**

**Drew: (trying not to Drool) **

**J: ok sing!**

**Later**

**Drew: (kisses May in front of everybody) I love you**

**FG: (fuming but they are strapped down)**

**FB: (doesn't cares)**

**Zeke: here (hands May a potion) J made that earlier today**

**May: (drank it)**

**Well you know the rest**

**Later**

**Drew: (covered with kiss marks) **

**May: never do that again!**

**J: de ja vu **

**Ash: I chose the cake!**

**J: Zeke get the hammer!**

**Zeke: (gave it to Misty)**

**Misty: (smashes Ash)**

**J: (regenerates Ash)**

**J: since that was over with **

**Zeke: this is from OffMyTea**

**Ikarishipping dares: ******

**Dawn and Paul must kiss for more than 5 mins. (Hint hint, never said how MUCH more! (Grins evilly))******

**Contestshipping dares: ******

**Drew must either kiss May or tell Brianna and his entire fan girl she wills goo on a date with each one.******

**May has to ask who the roses are for******

**Drew must answer truthfully to the above question******

**not much of a pokeshipping fan. More of an egoshipper. Sry.******

**Can't wait till and update!**

**J: do it!**

**Dawn: I didn't brush my teeth!**

**J: here it's mouth perfume, candy version (hands Dawn the candy)**

**Dawn: (eats it)**

**J: (shoves Paul to Dawn)**

**D/P: (kisses)**

**After 10 mins.**

**Dawn: my candy dissolved in Paul's mouth!**

**Paul: well it's good…**

**J: (loving this/taping this)**

**Drew: I rather kiss May!**

**Zeke: then do it lover boy!**

**Drew: (groans. Kisses May)**

**May: (liking it)**

**J: groooooooooosssssssssss**

**Drew: (pulled away) then why did you make me do it?**

**J: did I plead?**

**Drew: no…**

**J: did I make you do it?**

**Drew: uhh…. No**

**J: then I didn't make you do it!**

**Drew: *Plusle***

**May: Are the roses for me or for my Pokémon?**

**Drew: well it is for you because my Pokémon has their thing to appreciate your Pokémon; they gave them some things I never know**

**May: (blush)**

**J: do not worry about it OffMyTea! Everyone has his or her opinions!**

**Misty: I thought you would freak out!**

**J: I'll tell ya the next chapter and I will not update if I don't have 4-6 reviews so biyee everyone!**


	3. chappie 3

**J: (wearing a vest with a hood which is a pink with black side colors and her tank top and skirt is the same colors) welcome to the Pokémon truth or dare talk show! Let me introduce my co-hosts Blizz and Zeke! (Snaps finger)**

**Blizz: (Still sleeping in his Pajamas and hugging a dragonair stuff toy) wha?**

**Zeke: (gargling and in his luvdiscs Pajamas that Ander made for him) {swallow} what the?**

**Blizz/Zeke: (sees J) KJ!**

**J: oops, I shouldn't start in the morning! (Snaps finger)**

**Blizz: (In a jacket with a blue Tee shirt, inside and he had a Blue bonnet with a poke ball insignia on it) it's a good thing you know my style!**

**Zeke: (in a purple tee shirt and a vest outside and a gray denim pants and in his usual sneakers) thanks**

**J: and please welcome our vic- I mean contestants!**

**Ash: (wearing a Blue tee shirt and a blue and white Jacket*yes stripes*and his pants is a little torn out, and his DP hat backwards) Not again!**

**Misty: (wearing a yellow long sleeved top and the sleeves are striped with yellow and orange, and a short denim skirt) J I'm going to murder you!**

**May: (wearing a new set of clothes that she wore on the last chapter) Oh no….**

**Drew: (wearing a purple vest and a black tee shirt inside) I hate it here!**

**Paul: (wearing a Black turtleneck sleeveless vest, a purple tee shirt inside, and baggy denim pants) will this end.**

**Dawn: (wearing a short sleeve tee shirt and a tank top on top of it and a checkered skirt) Why us?**

**J: since this is the first time Blizz is here and he's my BFF He gets to dare the contestants! Beware he's a bigger fan than I do.**

**Blizz: thanks J!**

**Everybody: Oh arceus**

**Blizz: Ok ikarishipping first! ****Paul gets to put on a blind fold and goes to either dawn or Zoey he has to kiss the one he touches*I meant dawn ok? * And dawn gets to slap him or torture him.**

**J: ok then (snaps finger then Zoey magically appeared)**

**Zoey: Hey, where am I?**

**J: you're in hell!**

**Zoey: what!**

**J: just kidding!**

**Zeke: (puts a blindfold on Paul) hehehe**

**Paul: ( fell down then touches Dawn's arm)**

**Dawn: (blush)**

**Paul: (Took of his blindfold) oh arceus**

**Zeke: (pushes Paul to Dawn)**

**J: (pushes Dawn to Paul)**

**DP: (lips collided)**

**Dawn: (slapped Paul across the face HARD)**

**Paul: (unconscious) **

**Blizz: Uh...-ok next is Pokeshipping!**

**MA: Oh no!**

**Blizz:** battle **each other and the one who lose, gets to admit their true feelings or gets their diary/journal read aloud.**

**Ash: Piece of cake!**

**Misty: easy peasy **

**Paul: (woke up) ya right**

**J: shut up Paul or else (snaps finger and we are all in a big battleground) Ok, a one on one battle between Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower, they only have one minute to finish the match and begin!**

**Ash: Pikachu let's go!**

**Misty: Togetic go!**

**Ash: Pikachu use thunder on Togetic!**

**Misty: dodge then use airealace!**

**Ash: use iron tail to counter!**

**Togetic: (was hit full blast)**

**Misty: use Thunder! * I meant for her Togetic to have that***

**Pikachu: (was hit full blast)**

**Misty: one last blow Togetic! Use iron wing!**

**Ash: let's finish this Pikachu! Use iron tail!**

**Pikachu: Chu… pika!**

**Togetic: **

**BOOOM**

**J: end of battle and it's….a tie!**

**Ash/Misty: Phew, at least we don't have to confess!**

**Blizz: (sigh) fine I'm that good of a person. Last but not the least contestshipping Dare!** **May gets to say "I love you" to 35 different men then kisses them and drew gets to react and drew gets to do the same thing to 35 lucky fan girls!**

**May: this is going to be an exhausted day!**

**After the 35****th**** man **

**Drew: (furious) fine then (stormed away)**

**J: ok! I have a raffle draw on who will Drew say I love you!**

**After the 35****th**** fan girl**

**Drew: never! Do that again! (Shirt all torn out but May thinks it's somewhat hot!)**

**May: (blush) J pls get Drew something to wear**

**J: (smirked) nah (secretly snaps finger temp. gotten a little higher) it's too hot any way! Everybody can take off some extra clothes if they want!**

**(Took of her vest)**

**Misty: (took off her shirt, which reveals her tank top inside which Ash thinks it's super hot!)**

**Ash: (took of his jacket and Misty thinks it's hot)**

**Paul: (took of his vest and Dawn feels it got hotter)**

**Dawn: (ran into the bathroom after a few minutes she had a tube on and Paul thinks it's hot)**

**May: (took off her vest)**

**Drew: (trying hard not to drool but almost failed)**

**Blizz: next is ****alchemical luminescence**

Hi hi! Okay, time for the Dares! × smirks evilly×

Ikarishipping:

• Have Hikari (Dawn) and Shinji (Paul) switch outfits! Yes Shinji, you have to wear Hikari's miniskirt!

• You have to switch personalities! XD

Contestshipping:

• Go on a date!

• Haruka (May) has to cut ALL of Shu's (Drew) hair off!

Pokéshipping:

• Satoshi (Ash) has to take Kasumi (Misty) to the nearest mall and pay for everything she buys!

• Satoshi can't eat anything while at the mall with Kasumi!

Well, hope you update soon! (•_•) -Lumi

**J: get to it chop-chop! And this time in their Japanese name! *I like their name equally but in Japanese it's just so awesome!***

**Zeke: (pushes Shinji into the nearest fitting room)**

**J: (pushes Hiraki to the next fitting, next to Shinji)**

**Blizz: (gave a new batch of new clothes to the ikaricouple)**

**Hikari: (came out in Shinji's clothes and it is a little too baggy for her, but it adds her cuteness) **

**J: awww you're so Kawaii!**

**Hikari: (shrug) whatever**

**J: oh yeah they changed personalities**

**Zeke: c'mon Pa-I mean Shinji go out!**

**Shinji: (in Hikari's clothes and let me add we are all laughing out loud!)**

**J: (about to fall from laughing but caught by someone then I blush)**

**Zeke: (put her down still laughing) dude you look ridiculous! **

**Shinji: (smiled *OMG Smiled! I had better get this on camera*) no need to worry!**

**Everyone: (scilence)**

**Blizz: awkward!**

**J: ok you people have enough change now! *I'm a nice person with a hint of craziness***

**Ikaricouple: Finally! (Ran out)**

**Blizz: ok next is Shu and Haruka!**

**Contestcouple: no!**

**J: you two will have a date and you will like, no love it! (Snaps fingers) **

**CC: (disappeared)**

**J: well while their doing that let's have the pokeshipping Dare (Snaps fingers)**

**Poke couple: (disappeared)**

**In a restaurant**

**Shu: (having fun, a bit)**

**Haruka: (like Shu having fun)**

**?: Haruka Hun' I didn't know you and green hair here, are together!**

**CC: ( turned to the mystery person)**

**Haruka: Harley?**

**Harley: one and only Hun'**

**Soledad: Harley don't interrupt their date, or else we're thru!**

**Haruka: Harley y-you're d-d-dating S-Soledad? **

**Shu: Soledad-Chan *yes if their names are Japanese they need some respective words too* you're dating Harley!**

**Soledad: well when you're gone well…**

**Harley: we got together!**

**Haruka: Ok awkward**

**Shu: Sure, whatever you guys want**

**Harley: Solely and I will now leave you two lovebirds alone ok. (left with Soledad)**

**Later**

**J: Hey how was your date?**

**Shu: if including seeing Soledad-Chan dating Harley…**

**Haruka: it was freaky fun**

**Blizz: please don't do the dare!**

**J: he is a major fan of Drew's 'famous' hair flick so…. Let's skip it sorry**

**Zeke: let's see what happened to Satoshi and Katsumi**

**Satoshi: (carrying Katsumi's bags of stuff) good thing she's not shopaholic (grin)**

**J: *whispers* she just gave him mercy, but sometimes she fills it with Pokémon food and other Pokémon stuff**

**Katsumi: well he's not that hungry so it was fun!**

**J: okay next dare! Now back to English names!**

**Zeke: next is ****OffMyTea again**

Thank you sooooo much for using my dares! :)

Can you ask dawn why it matters to her so much why Paul should remember her name?

Thanks again!

~Alyss

**J: Answer or face the wrath of my yoyo! (My yoyo is like blossoms from PPGZ)**

**Dawn: well it because it is annoying!**

**Paul: (mumbles) it's my pet name for her**

**J: what was that? (ready to transform yoyo to a mallet of doom)**

**Paul: it's my pet name for her!**

**Dawn: why that one?**

**Paul: would you prefer darling, love, honey, and sweetheart?**

**Dawn: I-I like troublesome now (blush)**

**J: ahhh young love (taking pictures)**

**Blizz: now is ****Lady Dialga****!**

Dawn: Kiss Kenny in front of Paul

Paul: Feed him a sack of sugar, and videotape entire thing

May: Be Drew's personal slave for whole chapter

Drew: Give him a gigantic tattoo that says I LOVE MAY, then show fan girls

Misty: Lick Ash's Muk and then kiss Ash

Ash: Tell Misty how he really feels

**J: okay get to it! (snaps fingers Kenny appears)**

**Dawn: hey Kenny! (Kisses him on the cheek)**

**Paul: (reading a book and twitched a little)**

**Zeke: how to be calm when someone you like kisses someone (smirk)**

**Paul: it's your book Zeke (smirk)**

**Zeke: whatever (blush)**

**J and Blizz: (laughing) w-what a p-p-pathetic book!**

**Zeke: grrrr (feeds Paul a whole sack of sugar) that is for pay back!**

**Paul: (almost suffocating) **

**J: (videotaping) oh yeah the tattoo needs to be not that large my mom doesn't like people that have big ones**

**Blizz: Drew already has one**

**J: when?**

**Drew: it was from another dare, his dare (pointing at Blizz while showing the tattoo)**

**FG: (crying)**

**May: I will not be his slave for the whole chapter!**

**J: do it or else! I am going to feed you bags fish paste!**

**May: All right, I will do it!**

**Drew: May I'm hungry, get me some berries!**

**May: (muttering something about killing Drew someday)**

**J: ok now I have Ash's Muk so Misty, lick it!**

**Misty: (licks it) yuck! *she's the only obedient one***

**Blizz: now kiss!**

**Misty: (kisses Ash on the cheek)**

**Ash: (blush) man that feels great!**

**J: ok weird!**

**Zeke: last review is from ****One-wheel-wonder**

**May: finally! (In a maid outfit Jainie made while holding the berries on a plate *did I mention it's tight and has a short skirt?*)**

**Drew: wow! Now feed it to me**

**May: fine (feeding him the strawberry)**

**Drew: (chewing while looking at her chest)**

**May: (didn't notice)**

**J: o….k… here's the dares!**

Hi! My Mudkip, Steve, doesn't have opposable thumbs, so he's making me type up these dares for him. Help...he has a gun. Anyways, here are the dares.

Ash: dress and act like Misty for the whole chapter

Misty: Dress and act like Ash for the whole chapter

May: Be locked in a Porta Potty with Drew for 7 hours

Drew: Be locked in a Porta Potty with May for 7 hours

Paul: Find a way to steal Dawn's underpants

Dawn: Lick Paul's elbow without him noticing

-Wheely and Steve the Mudkip

**J: here we go again! (pushes Misty in the dressing room)**

**Zeke: (pushes Ash in the dressing room)**

**Blizz: (gave them the clothes)**

**Misty: (came out in Ash's clothes) hey where did you get the berries? I'm so hungry!**

**J: nice impression!**

**Ash: Misty, don't be too gluttonous! (Wow he's smarter than we thought and his in Misty's clothes)**

**Misty: but I wanna eat! (running anime style)**

**Ash: (holding the collar while pulling her back to the stage) no we need to finish this no matter how stupid it is!**

**J: it's no stupid! (whacked Ash out of home plate I mean the studio)**

**Misty: wow, and I thought I was stupid! (goes to the snack bar)**

**May: I'm not going to be in a Porta potty w/ that perv!**

**J: I don't wanna do this *actually, I do*(pushes them to a Porta potty)**

**May: help! Ahhh! Drew don't! (insert moans)**

**J: ok weird**

**Paul: already got it last night (smirk)**

**Dawn: (blush) PERVERT! well I licked his elbow well about a minute ago**

**Zeke: what a weird Gf you got there cous'!**

**Paul: she's not my girlfriend!**

**J: Paul and Awn sitting in a tree…**

**Zeke: K-I-S-S-I-N-G**

**D/P: shuddap! (blush)**

**J: pls. review I want to torture them!**

**Poke Gang: DON'T REVIEW!**

**Hosts: don't listen to them!**

**J: Bye! oh yeah you can also dare me I like getting tortured!**


	4. Chappie 4 and still goin!

**J: Hi, ya'll! Welcome to the Pokémon truth or dare talk show! (Wearing a witch's hat that is pink and a black with pink side colors turtleneck and a skirt and black converse) **

**Zeke: (in a black w/ a hood jacket with purple T-shirt inside, jeans and black sneakers) wow I never thought KJ would be this good**

**J: (vein popping) shut up or you're going to be dead meat that I will feed to carvanahs!**

**Blizz: (same outfit) ahhh young love!**

**Ash: (DP clothes) who's in love?**

**Misty: (sleeveless shirt w/ a hood in short denim shorts) it's my cousin idiot**

**May: (DP clothes) they've got a weird way of showing it thou**

**J: Like you, people are any different. Drew's in love with May**

**Drew: (same outfit) please (flick hair *get ready to die fan girls*) like I'm going to be attracted to an airhead**

**May: you're dead Hayden! And I'm not an airhead! (Chasing Drew frantically)**

**Dawn: (new clothes I cannot describe but you can see it in Google!) What the heck's happening here?**

**Paul: (look at Dawn's *search for ikarishipping I think*) isn't it obvious their in denial**

**Zeke: looks like their not the only one (smirk)**

**Paul: (blush) why you little…**

**J: ok let's just on with the show!**

**Blizz: this is from vagadog2233!**

hello wonderful hosts :-) ok. here are MY dares:

1 everyone has to find plans on torturing may and drew ( ha ha ha)  
><strong>J: oh good I've got one!<strong>

**Everybody except CS: us too!**

**J: c'mon all of the fangirls!**

**FGs: (wearing their fg uniform) looks there's DREW! **

**J: run now lover boy! (that's our torture)**

**Drew: way ahead of ya! (ran)**

**J: one down one to go! Oh HARLEY!**

**Harley: Oh, hello may Hun I have new batch of cookies!**

**May: Never! (ran)**

**J: next one!**  
>2 secretly get two other people to make may and drew jeolous<p>

**J: quick before they came back! (snap fingers Brendan and Brianna came)**

**CC: (came back)**

**Brendan: hey may!**

**May: Brendan!(goes to hug him)**

**Drew: (jealous but not showing it)**

**Brianna: h-hello m-Mr. D-Drew(blush)**

**Drew: (sigh) hey Bianca (threw her a yellow rose)**

**Brianna: (fainted)**

**May: (slight jealous) **

**J: ok I cannot bear to watch it anymore! **

**Brendan: you used to draw mw and May in a scene**

**J: why you little (whacked Brendan and Brianna till their out of the park)**

**May: J I thought you're a contestshipper?**

**J: Ok contestshipping is not the first shipping I liked the first May shipping I liked is hoennshipping**

**Everybody: (shocked expression)**

**J: and the Dawn shipping is Sinnohshipping**

**Everybody: (shocked expression) **

**J: and the Misty shipping is e-e-egoshipping! (cries anime style)**

**Everybody: (fainted)**

**J: but now I'm a poke/contest/ikarishipper certified**

3 i like how may is drews slave. i want that for the rest of the chappie and i want them to get trapped somewhere  
><strong>J: no problem! (snaps fingers May is in her maid outfit)<strong>

**May: not again!**

**Drew: (drools)**

**J: (push the both into May's room) well it's somewhere!**

**Zeke: I'll give them 7 mins in heaven (smirks at J)**

**J: (blush) s-sure!**

**Blizz: (look and smiled at them) let's go ECLIPSESHIPPING!**

**EC: (blush) s-shut up!**

**J: (opens the door) **

**May: (blushing and ruffled hair) don't ask**

**Drew: (smirking) **

**J: o….k…**

4 put may in a terrible situation drew has to rescue her from

**J: (snaps her fingers)**

**May: uh oh (balancing on top of a building in a chair tied up and there's a rope tied to the door and the chair the rope to keep it from falling) HELP!**

**J: you need to rescue May, if you open the door the rope will snap and she'll fall but if you didn't save her in 1 minute, she'll fall**

**Drew: here goes nothing (opens the door and ran to May)**

**May: (fell) AHHHHHH!**

**Drew: (jumped to save her)**

**J: no way did he just do that!**

**Drew: (caught May and releases Flygon) I got you (sits on Flygon)**

**May: thanks (blush)**

**CC: (landed on top of the building)**

**J: that…**

**Zeke: was…**

**Blizz: so…**

**Trio: cool! **

**J: next!**

5 torture all fangirls for the reast of their lives and they won't ever see paul ash gary and drew again  
><strong>J: I'm so enjoying this! (snaps all of the fangirls are in the torture chamber except Brianna)<strong>

**FGs: where are we? Who are you?**

**J: the torture mistress and get ready to be tortured! (pushes buttons)**

**FGs: (all of their hair that are colored in the same color of each of their fave boys destroyed *girls hates their hair ruined*) our hair! (runs around hysterically)**

**J: (laughing her heart out) o-oh m-my g-god!**

**Girls: (laughing out loud)**

**J: n-next!**

6 bring really cute fanboys for the girls  
><strong>J: bring on the fanboys!<strong>

**FBs: (looks like celebrity star and kisses the girls hands)**

**Girls: (fawning)**

**Boys: (fuming)**

**J: wow so much the drama (thought for a while) Hey one looks like Justin Beiber and I hate Justin Beiber! (whacks the fan boys with her Yoyo)**

7 trap paul and dawn in a labyrinth  
><strong>J: yay finally a Labyrinth dare! (snaps fingers)<strong>

**DP: ( in a Labyrinth) **

**Dawn: let's go that way!**

**Paul: If you want to get lost, go that way troublesome **

**Dawn: Grrrr the name is Dawn! D-A-W-N DAWN!**

**Paul: whatever (walks a way)**

**Dawn: come back here I'm not done with you!**

**Back at the studio**

**Zeke: knowing them they'll get out in 7 hours**

**J: moving on!**  
>8 make harley kidnap may<br>**J: uhh he just kidnapped her mins. ago **

**Drew: what?**

**J: don't worry she'll be here in 5…4…3…2**

**May: Harley fights like a fag. What did I miss?**

**J: well Dawn and Paul are in the Labyrinth**

**May: well let's wish them luck (sarcastically)**

9 trap ash in a room filled with food for 5 hours  
><strong>Ash: FOOD! (ran to the room filled with it)<strong>

**Misty: will he ever learn?**

0 put ash and misty in a tunnel of love ride, then a haunted house ride, scary rollercoaster then a deranged tunnel of love ride and finally a candyland kiddie ride theme park for the day  
><strong>J: get to it (dragged Ash out of the room which is empty by now) it's been 5 hours go w Misty to the amusement park**

**Later**

**Ash: that was fun!**

**Misty: except when the part in the haunted house releases Bug Pokémons **

**J: hehehe**

_**Flash back**_

_**AM: (in the hunted house)**_

_**J: (in her ninja outfit) hehehe (threw a box full of Bugs)**_

_**Misty: AHHHHH (hugs Ash)**_

_**Ash: Misty it's the Part of the ride don't worry!**_

**End of flash back**  
>11 put misty and ash in a room filled with 1000 of ashes fav scents from fresheners that are motion activated by febreeze<br>**J: (kicked them both in the room)**

**Blizz: (locked the door)**

**Later**

**Ash: (came out looked like drugged) I love those smells**

**Misty: poor, poor Ash**  
>12 dose paul with a HUGE amount of laughing gas after letting them out of the labyrinth<br>**Zeke: their here in 3…2…1…**

**Dawn: finally!**

**Paul: you guys are dead!**

**Zeke: (dosed Paul a HUGE amount of laughing gas)**

**Paul: ( lips twitching to smile then…. He Laughs like there is no tomorrow) y-you guys are s-s-so d-d-dead! Hahahaha **

**Dawn: (blush) wow his laugh is cute!**

**Everybody: awkward!**  
>13 plot with may and drews pokemon then do something evil to them thats contestshippy<br>**J: remember when Flygon helped Drew to save May? That's the one we thought of evil and also that was May's Pokémons idea!**

**May: what?**  
>that is all for now... can't wait! i luv this fic<p>

**Everybody: finally!**

**J: wait there's more! (evil smirks)**

o yeah here are a few more

1 make kenny and zoey make out for 1 hour  
><strong>J: (cough cough) look at the cameras <strong>

**Everybody: (eyes wide)**

**Camera**

**Z/K: (making out) **  
>2 make ash act dumber and more dence than he usually is<br>**J: is that even possible? (Snaps finger)**

**Ash: uh how can I use this again? (Holding a poke ball)**

**J: oh wait I'm wrong**  
>3 get gary to chase after leaf the whole day finally locking them in a closet without their pokemon<br>**Gary: good she messed w/ my fans *it was Leaf's idea in the torture chamber***

**Leaf: uh oh WAHHH! (ran for her dear life)**

**Gary: come back here you little (ran after her)**

**Zeke: weird show you like KJ**

**J: for the last time the name is J! (whacks him with her yoyo)**

**Zeke: (unconscious)**

**Blizz: why don't people admit their in love?**

**J: Oh, it's the end of the day (took their Pokémons now locking them)**

**Leaf: is every boy here a perv?**

**J: did he flipped your skirt or looked at your chest?**

**Leaf: all of the above ahhh! Some things are not to be touched Gary!**

**J: ok 7 mins in heaven?**

**Zeke: 7 mins in heaven for Gary**

**J: right**

4 bring in the sensational sisters and tracey plus brock to make fun of and plot about all the couples  
><strong>J: oh no the most annoying people in the whole entire universe! (brought them anyway) <strong>

**SS: ooohhh I watch the show and nice job cous' (pinching J's cheek)**

**J: how many times do you have to pinch my cheek?**

**Brock: (flirting with the Sen. sisters except Daisy)**

**Misty: how many times do you have to be in pain? (pulling him by the ear)**

**Brock: you flirt w/ Ash and I don't do that I deserve love too!**

**Misty: (blush) shut up or you will not hear again!**

**Zeke: again weird bunch (anime sweat drop)**

**Tracey: (sketching the gang's starter Pokémons) wow these Pokémons are good looking as they are strong!**

5 i want you the host to be tied to a rope that will be lowered to a HUGE blender chopping your most hated food only to have the guy you like on the show sve you kiss you and whisk you off to watch a sunset after riding a beautiful sunset  
><strong>J: say what! <strong>

**Blizz: this is going to be great! (Snaps fingers *he is also in command*)  
>J: (tied hanging and is lowered in huge blender chopping with my most hated food that is A LOT!) this is fun to see other people do this but to me is a different story!<strong>

**?: (running ninja style with a hood on his head with a chain that looks like a whip that has a blade on the end)**

**J: who the heck!**

**?: (cut the rope, tied the whip onto something, and saved J from falling and carried her bridal style)**

**J: (blush) uhh thanks… (Mystery guy's hood fell and it's Zeke!)**

**Zeke: first time KJ?  
>J: Z-Zeke? And the name is-! (Being kissed by Zeke! *oh, god I really wish he doesn't read this*)<strong>

**Zeke: (liking this)**

**J: (confused to what to do)**

**Zeke: could we not do the last part?**

**J: Uhh s-sure i-it's m-m-mushy (blush)**

**Zeke: (lets her down)**

**Blizz: (taped this) got it!**

**J: come back here!**

**Blizz: (passed it all around and when Ash got it he smashed the camera)**

**J: thank you misty's boyfriend!**

**SS: right on Cous'!**

5 have harley toture may and drew save her  
><strong>Harley: eat my cookies May it improved<strong>

**May: never!**

**Harley: ( used his spinarc *sp?*)**

**May: I hate you!**

**Drew: use petal dance roserade**

**Roserade: roserade! (petal dance)**

**Harley: ah! I surrender! (ran like a sissy girl)**

**May: Thanks again**

**Drew no prob**  
>6 give ash a love potion and make him look at food first and give misty a new all powerful hammer<p>

**Ash: (drank it) Ah pastries I have finally found you!**

**Misty: I'm so enjoying this! (beating Ash to a pulp)**

**Ash: I think I'm regaining my usual dumbness now**

**Paul: no youre still dumb and dense in Pokémon**

**J: sigh **

**Blizz ok this is from Palkia's Princess**

PLEASE USE MY DARES!

Ikari- Dawn, i dare you to get Paul to show SOME form of HAPPY emotion (laugh,smile, etc.)

- Paul, I dare you to... GET A SHARD OF PALKIA'S PEARL! and then make it in to a neaklace for Dawn.

Poke'- Misty, i dare you to hit Ash with a HUGE wooden mallet every time he says something fod related!

- Ash, I dare you to host a cooking show for an hour! :)

Contest- May, I dare you to be locked in a clostet or some form of small lockable space with drew For 3/4 of the chappie

- Drew,I dare you to be locked in a clostet or some form of small lockable space with May For 3/4 of the chappie!

PLEASE USE SOME DARES! YOU DIDN'T USE THE LAST ONES!

**Paul: that'll never happen and don't dare to use laughing gas**

**Zeke: we ran out (shrugs)**

**J: I know how to do it! (whispers something to Dawn)**

**Dawn: (smiled brightly) oh Paul!**

**Paul: what?**

**Dawn: (kissed him on the cheek)**

**Paul: (cannot control his lips then it smiled)**

**J: (took a picture) Zeke e-mail it to Reggie and Blizz post it to your blog! Break!**

**Paul: great my dignity is going to disappear because of this girl**

**J: that's how I live! Now here's Palkia's pearl and get a shard and make the necklace**

**Paul: how did…**

**J: Palkia let me ok**

**Paul: whatever (having a hard time making a necklace) there it's done**

**Dawn: who taught you how to make necklaces? It's pretty!**

**Paul: (blush) Reggie did**

**Dawn: (blush) thanks anyway**

**Brock: Like I said, some secrets are hidden in closets**

**Dawn: shut up Brock**

**J: Oh, look she even sends the hammer! (gives it to Misty)**

**Ash: hey did you find the snack bar I'm hungry!**

**Misty: (beat him to a pulp)**

**Ash: I only ask for food**

**Misty: (whacked Ash)**

**Ash: ok I give, I give!**

**Misty: good my wrist are tired**

**Ash: wait if I host a cooking show that means I have to say something food related**

**Everybody: (looks at Ash wide eyes)**

**Ash: what?**

**Paul: you said something that makes sense**

**Misty: what the heck did you ate?**

**Ash: a lot**

**J: get on with the cooking show will ya?**

**Ash: ok! (in a chef outfit) I'll make chocolate pastries!**

**J: make it good!**

**1 hour later**

**Ash: done! (gives them samples)**

**J: (ate one) I have to admit this is good!**

**Zeke: yup**

**Blizz: (ate the whole plate) wow, the glutton ones are good at cooking!**

**Ash: well it's worth it considering Misty had been smashing me while cooking**

**Misty: (grinning)**

**J: here we go again! (pushed May into small closet)**

**Zeke: (pushed Drew into the closet where May was in)**

**Blizz: well lets leave them their until the next dare of a different author**

**May: Drew we talked about this and…wah!**

**Drew: May you're the maid and I'm your master so do what I say!**

**Everybody: (hearing groans and thumping in the closet) **

**J: omigoshI'msorryididntuseyourdares!**

**Zeke: then do it!  
>Blizz: I'll agree to graveyard here<strong>

**J: fine! She's good at this!**

Ok. i'm new here so plz use at least one dare!

Paul: smile through the whole chapter

Dawn: Get Pauls shirt without him noticing

May:Give Drew a BLUE rose every 5 minutes

Drew: Shout "I LOVE MAY!" infrount of ALL your fangirls

Misty:Wack Ash every time he says something food related

Ash. Find Ho-Oh, get on of her featers, give it to Misty, and your not alowed to eat ANYTHING!

PLZ USE ONE!

**J: smile now or die you anti-social character!**

**Paul: (sigh) (smile with a touch of mischievousness)**

**Zeke: some of smile he uses when he thinks green!**

**Dawn: who is he thinking?**

**Blizz: is better not to know**

**Dawn: (blush)**

**J: do the dare!**

**Dawn: how he's conscious?**

**J: sigh (whacked Paul in the neck then he's unconscious) there**

**Dawn: (took his shirt then blushes) I have to admit he's hot!**

**Zeke: weird**

**Blizz: Very weird**

**J: I think May knew the Dare and she has roses now to give to Drew**

**Zeke: yeah how can he shout to the fangirls?**

**J: the fangirls are still freaked ok**

**Ash: I learned not to say something food related oh snap**

**Misty: (whacked him)**

**Ash: (flew out of the building then he came back w/ Ho-oh) I caught a Ho-oh!**

**J: whoa!**

**Blizz: I have an articuno**

**Ash: good thing I ate almost all of the food in the room**

**J: next is alchemical luminescence**

Omg you updated! XD ANYWAY TIME FOR TORTURE! *REALIZES SHE WROTE IN CAPS, and pressed teh caps-key* much better!

Ikari:

» Dawn, deary, dye your hair red!

» Paul, dye your hair pink!

» Dawn, add whipped cream and a yellow X on Paul's pink head to make it look like a drifblim(sp?)!

» Paul, cut Dawn's hair to make it look like a chimchar!

LOL XD

Contest:

» May/Drew: go on a walk in the park (unintentional rhyme!) And when a fangir/boy passes by, y'all have to kiss each other. To be safe you do, my chikorita Laurel will follow you with a camera that will record you guys! Isn't that right, Laurel? Laurel: chiko!

Poké:

» Ash: force feed Misty some carrots!

» Misty: whack Ash with your mallet, if it breaks, have mine! *gives Misty a steel mallet*

Well see ya! Laurel: Chiko! ~ Lumi

**Dawn: I will never do it!**

**J: oh well I always wanted to do this (holding a watergun filled with red dye)**

**Dawn: uh oh**

**J: (squirts Dawn's hair and is a perfect shot)**

**Dawn: ahhh my hair!**

**J: told ya girls hate it to be messed with their hair, except for me!**

**Paul: there is no way I'll dye my hair especially pink.**

**J: Zeke do the honors**

**Zeke: my pleasure (watergun on hand then squirts his hair with pink dye)**

**Paul: (is now a pinkette) this is such a weird show**

**J: here's whipped cream!**

**Dawn: (squirted whipped cream on Paul's hair then added a yellow 'X' that is frosting) you look adorable Hahahaha!**

**Paul: (irritated) oh yeah! I'll cut your hair and you'll look like my Pokémon (cut Dawn's hair like a chimchar) *and yes he keeps chimchar. It's like them, Paul's fire and Dawn's water, opposites!***

**Dawn: ahhh my hair! Again!**

**Blizz: (let's Contest couple out) **

**May: don't ask again! (ruffled hair and now clothes)**

**Drew: (smirks)**

**J: go to the park and kiss if any fangirls/boys went. Hint they wear the fans uniform (which is a school uniform)**

**Drew: sure**

**May: (whimper) do I have to?**

**J: yes! (Snaps fingers)**

**CC: (in a park FG/B passes by then they kissed)**

**Later at the end of the day**

**CC: our lips hurt now**

**J: hehehe**

_**Flashback**_

_**J: (in a tree wearing a headset) ok fangirl no203 your up**_

_**End of flashback**_

**Ash: c'mon Misty eat the carrots**

**Misty: NO!**

**J: acupuncture time! (Pinned a needle at misty's back)**

**Misty: (involuntarily her mouth opened)**

**Ash: (feeds the carrots)**

**J: (takes out the needle)**

**Misty: YUCK! (Smashes Ash with her hammer then it broke gets the other hammer)**

**Ash: (pancaked)**

**J: 3 more reviews to go!**

**Everybody oh sweet niblets (hehehe Hannah Montana)**

**Blizz: this one's from azngirlhere**

HEY! I AM A DIEHARD IKARISHIPPER!

Ikarishipping

Shinji: force him to tell what or "who" he thinks about when he is travelling and not training or battling

Hikari: omg i had this cute picture of hikari in my head. J, can u turn her into like a half cat half human? by half cat i mean like she has ears and tails of a cat of some sort or pokemon. and make her hang around Shinji the whole chapter

also a question, are shinji and hikari already a couple in this game show!

my next update will be on contestshipping

BYE BYE! (waves goodbye) *walks away with evil smile

**J: time to use my electric chair finally! **

**Paul: (get strapped into the chair) what the?**

**J: answer the question!**

**Paul: Battle strategies of course (little shock got to him) ouch!**

**J: hmmm half-truth, tell us the real truth**

**Paul: nothing else! (got shocked really badly) AARGHHH!**

**J: my Pichu is more powerful than your electrevire Paul spill!**

**Paul: ALRIGHT! I think of troublesome (nothing happened)**

**Zeke: I knew it**

**Dawn: (blush)**

**J: ok (snaps fingers)**

**Dawn: (grew ears ad tails of an espeon)**

**J: you look KAWAII! And sorry no their not, is much to fun to have them in denial!**

**Zeke: next is OffMyTea again**

Im baaack...lol.

Im sure the vict-contestsants must LOVE me. :)

Anyways,

Ikari:

You two are safe this time!

FEEL HONORED!

Contest:

May has to sing perfect two to drew

Drew has to sing say hey (i love you) to may

Thats all! Oh!

AND ASH HAS TO LET MISTY HIT HIM WITH HER MALLET UNTIL HE PASSES OUT!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

:)

Update soon!

~Alyss

**Dawn: Thank you! (tail wagging)**

**Paul: I'm never honored in this show**

**Dawn: be nice Paul! (whacked him with her tail)**

**Paul: ouch! (unconscious)**

**J: sorry OffMyTea I dunno the song please specify it next time please!**

**Misty: (still smashing him)**

**Ash: (passes out)**

**J: moving on!**

**Zeke: this s the last one from Pokemonwriter2001**

**Everybody: finally!**

I dare May to go online and by a first-class air plane Ticket for her brother to arrive at the Studio and be featured in future dares

Ash: Kiss J for an hour

J:you have too like it or face my Magikarp (Show's Magikarp holding Flame thrower, Rocket launcher and Laser Gun.)

Misty:Watch the whole thing.

Paul:read everything in your Journal about Dawn or i drop her in this volcano (Show's down hanging above a Volcano, tied up)

Dawn:Kiss drew and Ash infront of Misty and May.

May:Chose for Drew to wear a VERY yummy looking Cupcake Dress or the hottest outfit drew could wear. (Shirtless included :P)

Drew:Throw so many Roses at May she's burried for the entire Chapter trying to get out

**May: uhh sure (goes online and purchases first class airplane tickets to Max)**

**At Petalburg**

**Max: Hey, mom May sent me some plane tickets for the Show!**

**Caroline: go there and just let your sister out of trouble**

**Back to studio**

**Ash: (kisses J on the cheek)**

**Zeke: (reading the book in the previous chapter)**

**J: hey he's like my big bro!**

**Misty: inner peace 10x**

**Ash: done**

**J: weird**

**Blizz: oh no Zeke's depressed!**

**J: he's always depressed, Zeke get Paul's journal**

**Zeke: whatever (get's Paul's journal) here**

**J: whoa he is depressed (flipping the pages now reading it) ****I think troublesome is really annoying and pathetic when it comes to Pokémon training.**

**Dawn: (ready to kick Paul *he's still unconscious)**

**J: but…**

**Dawn: (stops her foot)**

**J: ****she's cute****and good at Pokémon contest. I hope she doesn't know that I go to her contests or why I call her troublesome I just cant say her name because I have this weird feeling in my stomach I cant control.**

**Paul: give back my Journal will you (snatched the journal)**

**Dawn: (blushes then mumble) sorry about this Paul (kisses Ash and Drew on the cheek)**

**A&D: (doesn't feel anything)**

**P,M,and M: (slightly jealous)**

**J: sorry I rather burnt down the whole wardrobe and it's being repaired so I guess Drew has to be shirtless (snaps Fingers)**

**Drew: (shirtless *die now fangirls* and can see his hot body)**

**May: (blushing and trying hard not to drool)**

**Drew: (threw May many roses)**

**May: (cannot get out)**

**J: well I think she'll get out in the next chapter PLEASE try asking some question!**

**Everybody: don't listen to her she's a mad girl**

**J: I'm not mad just crazy!**

**Blizz: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Zeke: yeah whatever**

**J: *whispers* and please have some dares and questions for Zeke and Blizz**


End file.
